One Thankful Kiss Goodbye
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: Clem gets bit saving Luke from the icy death. Little does she know, Luke has planned a surprise thank you and goodbye. (Clem is almost 12 and Luke is 27, Clem likes Luke but Luke only loves as a sister [maybe] WARNING: Very sad) This is my first One-Shot story, hope ya like it


A/N Hey, I wanted to make a Cluke one-shot. WARNING: Very sad! Clementine is eleven, and Luke is 27. Enjoy the story!

**CLEM'S POV**

I saw large cracks between Luke's feet, Bonnie noticed them to, because she was trying to get to him. "Don't come over here, I just gotta be careful." He took a step forward, only to fall halfway though the ice. "Luke, no!" Bonnie yelled as both of us sprinted for him. Luke looked up, "Stop! Stop!" We stopped, but I yelled for him, "You need help, Luke!" I cried. He was looking at me, "I can make it, I-I just need more time!" Bonnie glanced over at me, "Ya need to help!"

Luke's eyes bugged out of his head, "No! You're gonna fall through."

"Go, Clem, go help him!"

"Clem, do not!"

"Clem, just go back for him, you're light! You'll be fine!"

"STOP TELLING HER THAT! Clem, look at me!" I turned to look at him. I stared right into his chocolate brown eyes. He yelled, "Pull out your gun, and shoot those damn walkers! Just give me a little time!" I looked over at Bonnie, and gave her a wink. _I'd come back for you!_ I told him that yesterday, I made it pretty obvious that I liked him. I began to slowly walk towards Luke. He tried to climb out as I walked. Mike and Kenny were pleading for me to stop, but Luke was my main concern now! Luke looked up to see I was close to him. "Just, just go back, p-please! Please!" I reached out for him, "I got you!" I was super close, I heard him beg, "Clem, please!" I assured him, "It's gonna be alright!" Suddenly, the ice broke under me, and Luke and I were devoured into the icy water.

I struggled to regain my composer, and began to pound on the ice as I looked for Luke. I lost some air after a walker grabbed my ankle, I kicked it off. When I saw Luke, a walker was pulling him to the floor. I wasted no time and swam for him, draping my arm around his back, pulling him away. The same walker grabbed hold of mine and I felt a sharp pain strike in my ankle. I looked to see the walkers teeth buried in my leg! I thought to myself _Oh s**t!_ I let Luke go so I wouldn't pull him down. Then, everything went black.

I woke up to the sound of arguing. I opened my eyes to see Jane and Kenny yelling at each other, Mike comforting a crying Bonnie, I looked up to see that I was wrapped in a blanket, while Luke held me. His skin was cold and pale, but he was alive. He had tears streaming down his face, then he looked at me. He gasped, "She's awake!" Kenny and Jane turned to look at me, "Clem! Oh my god!" Kenny reached for me, but Luke looked like he was afraid to let go of me. I looked down to see my pant sleeve rolled up, the chunk of skin the walker took off me was oozing blood. I wheezed, "I-I-I'm… I'm bit." Bonnie cried even louder, Luke squeezed me. Kenny nodded, "Yeah, I know Clem." Bonnie yelled, "I'M SO SORRY, CLEM! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ASKED YOU!" I shook my head, "I-I would've gone no matter what." Luke glared at me, "I asked you to go back, I begged you Clem!" I hugged him, "I told you I'd come back for you."

I stared at him, I didn't like Luke, I loved him. There was only one person I could tell, "Can I talk to Jane please? Alone?" Luke looked hesitant, but set me on the bench, Jane sat next to me. She put her arm around me, "I'm sorry, Clem, I knew something like this would happen." I hugged her, "Jane, you were one of the closest friends I had. I need you to do me a favor." She nodded, "Yeah, yeah sure. Of course! What do you need?" When I'm gone, will you tell Luke I loved him. Please?" Jane stared at me, wide-eyed, "Love like a friend, brother, ya know." I nodded, "I know you have feelings for him Jane, that's why I never said anything. But please tell him, for me." She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I will. I'll tell him."

"Thank you," I said. "It will be like my early birthday gift." Jane raised her eyebrow, "Birthday?" I nodded, "I kept track of the days too, my birthday is around two weeks from now." Jane smiled, "Well, I will tell him for you. Happy early Birthday Clementine!" She said, teary-eyed. I sniffed, "I want to tell Kenny goodbye." "I'll go get him."

**LUKE'S POV**

I was pacing in the room, waiting to see Clem again. Jane opened the door and stuck her head in, "She wants to see Kenny." Kenny nodded and shuffled towards the door. Jane nodded to me, "I need to talk to you." I hesitated, but followed her out.

She looked at me, "I'm gonna get straight to the point, Clem's birthday is in two weeks. She's gonna miss it. She made me promised I tell you something before she died, for her birthday, but she deservers more." I nodded, "That girl is like a sister to me, I love her so god damn much!" She nodded, "She loves you too, but more than that." I looked at her, confused. Then I understood what she meant. "Oh." Jane took a step towards me, "I think you should be the one to do it." I was gonna protest, but she continued,

"Luke, her final moments are with you. Please make them special, for her sake." I nodded, I may not love her like that, she's just a kid, but if she was gonna die today, she was gonna get a birthday present she won't forget even when she's gone. I took a huge breath and nodded, "Yeah, I'll do it." Jane smiled weakly and hugged me, "Thank you, Luke. It means the world to me she gets her first kiss." "And last," I muttered, sadly.

(A few hours later)

I walked up to Clementine, who was staring at the gun that was gonna kill her. "It's time," I sniffed. Clem hugged everyone goodbye then let me carry her outside. I sat on the front steps, and held her close, "Not just yet." She hugged me back, tightly. I whispered, "Happy Birthday, Clementine." She looked up at me, "What?" I nodded, "Jane told me about your birthday, being in two weeks. And, gave her tribute to the gift." Clem blushed, "Oh… ummmm…" I took of her hat and kissed her hair, "You need a real gift, and a thank you for saving my a** back there."

I stared at her. She smiled and took the hat from my hand, she placed it on my head, "It looks better on you." I teared up again, "Clem?" She nodded, "I want you to have it, Luke. Take could care of it." I nodded, her grasp on me tightened, "Tell Bonnie, it wasn't her fault, I don't want her blaming herself. I did that to many times, it sucks." I nodded, and whimpered, "I will, I promise." She smiled and squeezed me tight again, "I love you." I wiped my tears and squeezed her tight, "I love ya too, kid."

I pulled away and stared at her, "Look, I told Jane, I would make sure you didn't die, without a first kiss." I saw her eyes wide furiously, I tried not to think about it. _Man up, Luke, you can do it._ Clem couldn't die without it.

CLEM'S POV

Luke was gonna kiss me? Jane asked him to kiss me? I didn't know what to say. All I could do was watch. I couldn't move, couldn't breath, couldn't speak, all I could do was watch Luke's face get closer to mine. I let my eyes shut as and strange warmth embraced my lips. We didn't sit there for to long for about seven seconds at the least. I was glad he didn't even look grossed out. I remembered what his lips felt like. They felt like cotton, they were warm and comforting. I savored that moment. Luke began to cry again, "I'm gonna miss you!" I began to cry as well, "Me too."

He laid me down, back in the snow. I gave him my gun, and watched him aim it at me. I smiled at him as I cried, "I love you, Luke." He nodded, tears falling fast out of his eyes, "I love you too, Clementine." He out his finger on the trigger, "Happy Birthday." Then he closed his eyes, as did I, and I heard a loud **BAM!**

**LUKE'S POV**

I opened my eyes to see Clementine's corpse in the snow, a bullet hole through her forehead. I sobbed loudly at the loss of the only family I had left. I didn't mind the kiss at all, for some reason, did that mean something? Why did I…_like it?_ I couldn't love Clem like that, not anymore at least. I crouched down next to her dead body and lifted her head close to mine again. I heard the door open, and I saw the group together out of the corner of my eye. I ignored them, and laid a kiss to her no longer warm lips, and remembered what she said to me, _I'd come back for you. _I brushed my fingers on the hat on my head. This hat is the only thing that matters to me now. I stared at the gun in my hand, remembering what I'd said.

_Thank you, Clem. I'd do the same. _


End file.
